


Ravenhunt

by CatiZza



Series: Cornix cornici [3]
Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon, Suspense, Teaching, Training, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один из секторов Империума оккупирован орками. Гвардия Ворона, выбивающая зеленокожих с захваченных планет, неожиданно получает сигнал о помощи от имперских войск. Рота капитана Шрайка прибывает на мятежную планету, чтобы разобраться в ситуации и оказать помощь. Но все оказывается сложнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

С каждым вдохом легкие словно обжигало огнем. Воздуха отчаянно не хватало, и каждый вдох давался все с большим и большим трудом. Сокращающаяся диафрагма ныла, сердца были готовы выпрыгнуть из груди, мышцы задеревенели, и, кажется, потеряли чувствительность — даже работающее на износ второе сердце не справлялось с нагрузкой.

Перемахнув попавшее под ноги бревно, Зифер устремился вперед, не сбавляя темпа.

Сколько осталось до цели, он не знал, давно потеряв счет времени, но по внутренним ощущениям до ставки командования оставалось не так уж и много.

Он не знал, продолжается ли за ним погоня, не знал, что осталось от лагеря — и осталось ли от него вообще хоть что-нибудь, — но по-прежнему бежал, не останавливаясь. Он понимал, что стоит ему потерять темп, и набрать его снова уже не получится.

Оставалось молиться Кораксу, чтобы сил хватило.

В ушах, пробиваясь сквозь глухие удары пульса, словно сквозь воду, все еще звучал крик сержанта Корвеана:

_— Беги, Зифер! Беги, не оборачивайся!_

Больше сержант ничего сказать не успел — крик оборвался, но оглядываться Зифер не стал, уловив недосказанный приказ.

Добраться до лагеря, предупредить командование, спасти остальных.

А значит, он дотянет.

Бревна начали попадаться под ноги все чаще и чаще, прыжки давались все тяжелее и тяжелее — один раз Зифер споткнулся, и, ловко перекувырнувшись по земле, вскочил на ноги и побежал дальше.

Лес становился все гуще, и темп пришлось сбросить. Тут же накатила слабость, кровь в ушах застучала так, что казалось, что вот-вот выбьет барабанные перепонки.

Зифер с трудом держался на ногах — его начало шатать в такт тяжелым вдохам, но он упрямо шел вперед.

Совсем немного.

Осталось совсем немного.

После того, сколько он преодолел, было бы обидно рухнуть прямо здесь.

Опираясь на попадающиеся под руку деревья, Зифер прошел еще немного, прежде чем лесная подстилка пошла вниз. Под ногами трещали ветки, но заботиться о том, чтобы ступать тихо, не было ни сил, ни желания.

Едва не споткнувшись о торчащие из земли корни, Зифер потерял равновесие и с трудом удержался на ватных ногах. Он тяжело и жадно дышал, чувствуя медный привкус во рту.

Темнота перед глазами то сгущалась, то рассеивалась, и солнце казалось то ярким и полуденным, то тусклым и почти закатившимся.

Услышав вперед шум воды, Зифер собрал остаток сил и направился вперед.

Вода.

Один глоток.

И можно будет идти дальше.

До нужного места осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

Или… оно уже должно было найтись?

Или же он…

Может быть, он и заблудился, но ему было все равно. Все его мысли занимала шумящая впереди вода, а ноги, как назло, отказывались двигаться.

Последние несколько метров показались невыносимо длинными, и Зифер, пошатываясь, рухнул перед лесным ручьем на колени и запустил в воду руку. Он с трудом умылся, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, чтобы суметь сделать несколько глотков, но так и не смог. Трясущиеся руки пролили всю воду, а зачерпнуть новую Зифер уже не успел. Его повело куда-то в сторону, и, кажется, он упал — щеку кольнуло что-то жесткое и неудобное.

Темнеющим взглядом он сумел еще увидеть травинки перед лицом, свет и яркую зелень, и что-то огромное, чернеющее впереди. Зифер закрыл глаза, чувствуя разливающуюся по телу легкость, а потом мощная сила подхватила его с земли и куда-то потащила.

А больше он не запомнил ничего.

 


	2. Chapter 2

— Результаты сканирования не показывают ровным счетом ничего стоящего. Единственное, что заставило приборы изменить показания — это железнорудный бассейн в предгорьях на севере. На этом все. Здесь тихо, как в некрополе.

— Ты хочешь убедить меня, что здесь нет ничего, что представляло бы угрозу? — Шрайк поднял глаза от голографической карты, на которой мерцала россыпь разноцветных точек.

— Я ни в чем не пытаюсь тебя убедить, Кайваан, — откликнулся Корвиде. — Я делюсь с тобой поступившей ко мне информацией.

— Если бы от нее еще была какая-то польза, — Шрайк покачал головой и коснулся пальцем указанного района. Участок голограммы засветился другим цветом, обрисовывая зону повышенного содержания железных руд.

— Он достаточно большой и насыщенный, чтобы сбивать с толку простые сканеры, — Корвиде кивнул на карту. — Там полроты разместить можно, не считая техники. Отличное место, чтобы спрятаться, так что не думаю, что там кто-то и вправду будет прятаться.

Шрайк кивнул. Чем удобнее место для расположения, тем больше вероятности, что именно там будут искать в первую очередь.

— Между тем, кроме этих проклятых карьеров, прятаться здесь толком негде, — раздумчиво проговорил он.

— Значит, скорее всего, они попросту прячутся не здесь, — развел руками Корвиде.

— Мы прочесали весь сектор три раза, — огрызнулся Шрайк, и, едва заметно выдохнув, добавил уже спокойнее. — Ближайшие планеты и крупные астероиды проверены, флот держит сектор, варп—возмущений, свидетельствующих о появлении кораблей, не замечено, приземления капсул — тоже. Я не верю в мистику, Нарем. Они должны быть где-то здесь, в секторе. Если бы мы еще знали, кто «они», — добавил он.

— Шестая рота провела здесь две недели, — Корвиде пожал плечами. — И тоже ничего не смогла найти. И стоило им уйти, как сигнал поступил еще раз.

— Потому что Альяс — самодовольный идиот, — буркнул Шрайк. — Кажется, я об этом уже говорил.

— Угу, — кивнул Корвиде. — Только за сегодня ты сказал об этом четыре раза.

— В самом деле? — Шрайк поднял удивленный взгляд и тут же помрачнел. — Когти Коракса, кажется, я уделяю ему слишком много внимания. С другой стороны, нам всем надо на кого-то злиться, а Арк, по крайней мере, регулярно дает мне повод.

— Думаю, он говорит о тебе то же самое, — Корвиде насмешливо оскалился, — и я не удивлюсь, если твое имя тоже стало у него ругательным.

Шрайк улыбнулся уголком рта и снова перевел взгляд на карту. Его взаимные трения с Арком начались с самой первой встречи — своевольный неофит и старший скаут в отряде не понравились друг другу сразу же. Альяс попытался воздействовать на Шрайка, но там, где командование искало подходящие слова и создавало условия, помогающие осознать свое предназначение, Альяс применял силу, с каждым разом встречая все более яростный и умелый отпор. В скаутах, впрочем, Шрайк не задержался — несколько блистательно проведенных операций и самостоятельные действия позволили ему сначала стать командиром подразделения, а затем — полноправным боевым братом.

Удача поочередно улыбалась то Альясу, то Шрайку, а потом и вовсе махнула хвостом, выполнив сложный кульбит. Альяс первым получил капитанскую должность — и под его начала поступила не боевая рота, а резервная Шестая. И здесь Шрайк обошел его на повороте, получив под начало боевую Третью, после того, как та лишилась капитана.

На этом негласное соревнование между капитанами почти закончилось, но взаимная неприязнь осталась. Впрочем, обычно Шрайк и Альяс почти не пересекались друг с другом, к вящему спокойствию всего ордена.

Судьба столкнула Третью и Шестую роты на планете Энне, когда обе роты выбивали из соседнего сектора орков. Первым на сигнал о помощи, пришедший из сектора, где располагалась Энне, откликнулся флот Имперской Гвардии, принимавшей участие в боях с зеленокожими. Спустя некоторое время Гвардия Ворона, успевшая очистить от зеленой чумы несколько планет, получила сообщение от командования имперского флота, в котором то запрашивало помощь космического десанта.

Согласно полученным данным, Энне и несколько прилегающих планет были атакованы еще одним противником, воспользовавшимся тем, что боевые действия в соседнем секторе отвлекают на себя основные силы.

В отчете говорилось, что противник способен контролировать человеческий разум, и это повлекло за собой несколько крупных столкновений между вооруженными силами Имперской Гвардии и местным населением. Описать же внятно внешние данные и тактико-технические характеристики противника более подробно очевидцы не могли. В телах погибших не было найдено ни следов интоксикации, ни паразитов — было похоже, что противник использует другие средства воздействия.

Шрайк в байки о предполагаемом гипнозе не верил, к тому же до определенного момента проблемы Энне не касались Третьей роты — ближе к предположительно захваченной планете располагалась Шестая, и ее капитан получил превосходный шанс отличиться.

Однако за те две недели, что капитан Альяс и его рота провели на Энне, им не удалось обнаружить практически ничего. Очевидцы подтверждали, что столкновения с Имперской Гвардией действительно были, что обезумевшие солдаты из одной военной части могли напасть на другую, что некоторые местные жители пропадали бесследно — а некоторые из них возвращались и даже помнили, как нападали на кого-то. Но никакие детекторы не могли уличить допрашиваемых во лжи, а многочисленные поиски, засады, разведки и патрулирования не принесли ровным счетом никаких результатов. Энне изучили вдоль и поперек, проверяя воду, воздух, растения и пищу, магнитные поля и тектонические движения, сканировали орбитальное пространство и радиоэфир.

Но ни таинственного противника, ни каких-либо других причин для возникновения крупных вспышек безумия так и не было обнаружено.

Потратив четырнадцать дней на поиски, Шестая рота сообщила о невозможности выполнения задания и получила приказ покинуть планету.

Спустя неделю после того, как рота Альяса ушла с поверхности Энне, сигналы о помощи поступили снова — база оставленного в качестве наблюдателей отряда Имперской Гвардии была полностью уничтожена местными жителями.

Что бы ни заставляло людей, абсолютно здоровых как физически, так и психически, бросаться друг на друга и на тех, кто был оставлен их защищать, оно играло со своей добычей и дразнило своих преследователей, как опытный хищник.

Получив второй запрос, командование Гвардии Ворона, перебрав все возможные варианты действий, в конечном итоге оказалось перед выбором — отправить на планету несколько рот, которые могли застрять там на неопределенный срок, обескровив тем самым остальные сектора, где требовалось присутствие космического десанта, или же попросту запросить разрешение на вирусную бомбардировку. Не то, чтобы Энне и ее рудные залежи не представляли стратегической важности, однако играть в глупые игры Гвардия Ворона не собиралась.

Голоса разделились, и тогда слово взял Шрайк. Он убедил командование разрешить ему провести еще одну разведку на поверхности Энне. Если Третья рота, известная своим мастерством диверсионных операций даже среди остальной Гвардии Ворона, не сможет ничего сделать — то тогда можно смело признавать ситуацию безнадежной.

Нельзя было сказать, что аргументы капитана Третьей были достаточно весомыми, но тем не менее, их хватило для того, чтобы остальное командование приняло решение в его пользу. Гвардия Ворона получила вызов, и никто не хотел рубить хитрый узел с плеча, расписываясь в своей неспособности его развязать.

Некоторые особенно злые языки шептались, что в первую очередь Шрайк хочет потешить собственные амбиции, утерев нос извечному сопернику. Оба капитана не опускались до того, чтобы опровергать или подтверждать досужую болтовню, но напряжение между ними стало заметнее. Но если они оба и собирались зайти дальше извечных взаимных шпилек, то не успели — Третья рота отбыла на Энне через два дня после общего совещания.

История начала повторяться — несколько дней поисков и исследований не привели не к чему, кроме бессильной злости. Тем более, что злиться толком было не на кого, и это злило особенно. Они ловили собственную тень, что было само по себе оскорбительно для тех, кто сам привык быть тенью.

— Мы что-то упускаем, Нарем, — раздумчиво проговорил Шрайк, рассматривая карту. Мерцающие точки никак не хотели выстраиваться в определенном логическом порядке, рассыпанные по карте, как горошины из горсти. Ни точек высадки, ни какой-либо внятной схемы атак…

Капитан Десятой роты Нарем Корвиде, удобно устроившийся на ящике, поднял глаза от ножа, который вертел в руках.

— Что, например? — спросил он.

Молодняк из Десятой роты был подключен к делу, хотя Корвиде и называл это «тренировкой в условиях, приближенных к боевым». В мистику угрюмый мастер рекрутов не верил, в то, что Шрайку удастся обставить Альяса — похоже, тоже, но, тем не менее, Корвиде почтил Энне личным присутствием. «На тот случай, если ты и впрямь что-нибудь найдешь», сказал он в ответ на невысказанный вопрос.

Не то, чтобы капитанов Третьей и Десятой связывала какая-то особенная дружба — скорее, с некоторых пор у них появилась общая головная боль. К тому же, Нарем Корвиде относился к тем немногим, кто был способен вытерпеть Шрайка достаточно долгое время — видимо, сказывалась привычка к работе с разношерстными рекрутами, после которой, по словам самого Корвиде, даже орки могли показаться вежливыми и интеллигентными созданиями.

— Хочешь хорошо спрятать — положи на самое видное место, — процитировал Шрайк старую поговорку. — Разгадка должна быть достаточно простой. Иначе бы мы уже нашли ее.

— Мы перебрали все, Кайваан, — Корвиде покачал головой, возвращаясь к чистке лезвия.— Не то, чтобы мне доставлял удовольствие тот факт, что Альяс тебя обошел — твой проигрыш обойдется мне дорого, — но все идет к тому, что нам придется признать свое поражение.

— Тебе-то что до моего проигрыша?

— Я поставил в этом споре на тебя, — откликнулся Корвиде, не поднимая глаз.

— Премного благодарен за оказанное доверие, — холодно проговорил Шрайк, возвращаясь к карте. — Но я не намерен сдаваться так просто.

— У тебя есть еще варианты? С орбиты эту планетку прочесали вдоль и поперек, потенциальные укрытия были проверены наземной разведкой — и нами, и Шестой. Токсинов нет, радиоактивный и электромагнитный фоны в пределах нормы, паразиты не обнаружены, варп-возмущений нет, люди здоровы, а сектор чист и тих, — перечислил Корвиде. — Твои предложения?

— Какое-то из этих утверждений ложное. И если ты спросишь меня — то я бы выбрал из перечня именно человеческий фактор. Например, то же наличие на Энне каких-либо культов не подтверждено, но исключать эту возможность нельзя.

— Шестая допрашивала людей, Шрайк. На детекторах. Библиарии здесь работали. Пусто.

— Значит, Альяс что-то пропустил. И это просто предположение, а не очередная шпилька в его адрес. Ища в траве иголку, можно не заметить стоящую рядом гору.

Шрайк хмуро вздохнул, и коснулся пальцем россыпи голографических точек.

— Я согласен уже даже на самые бредовые варианты, — покачал головой Корвиде. — На инсценировку гвардейцами этих нападений, чтобы задержать нас здесь и вынудить стянуть сюда силы, на внедрение к нам шпионов Альфа-легиона, отправляющих нам эти приказы…

— В мои скаутские годы очень любили рассказывать эти страшилки, — повел плечом Шрайк.

— В мои тоже. Тем более, что половина этих «страшилок» имела под собой реальную почву. В мои годы, правда, в основном про подмену магистра одного из орденов-наследников болтали.

— А в мои — про альфа—легионеров среди скаутов. Сержанты очень любили устраивать нам «проверки с целью выявления».

— И многих выявили? — заинтересованно вскинулся Корвиде.

— В основном «выявляли» тех, кто в чем-либо провинился или просто не нравился сержантам, — Шрайк едва заметно улыбнулся, но его улыбка тут же погасла. — Вариант с инсценировкой мне уже приходил в голову, но там было слишком много «но», чтобы считать его жизнеспособной версией. Но нам ничего не мешает воспользоваться этим вариантом самим. Инсценировать наш отлет, и выждать в тени. Поэтому сейчас мы отзовем наблюдательные группы и начнем изображать бурную деятельность.

Шрайк провел пальцами по россыпи голографических точек, те замерцали, словно откликаясь на прикосновения, и карта расцвела всплывшими сводками.

Послышавшиеся снаружи шаги заставили обоих капитанов обернуться в сторону выхода из шатра.

— Капитан Шрайк! — позвал молодой сержант, отводя в сторону полог.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил капитан, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Скаут Зид вернулся, сэр.

— Один?

— Так точно, сэр. Похоже, что-то случилось с четвертой наблюдательной группой.

Шрайк коротко переглянулся с Корвиде и первым направился к выходу.

— Веди, — хмуро велел он, и сержант, развернувшись, зашагал прочь.

— Что он сказал, Исвин? — спросил Шрайк, шагая рядом.

— Еще ничего, сэр, — покачал головой сержант. — Он был не в том состоянии, чтобы что-то говорить.

— Ранен?

— Пока неизвестно. Я обнаружил его во время патрулирования периметра. Услышал шаги и пошел проверить. У ручья я его и нашел. На первый взгляд повреждений нет, но вид у него был скверный.

Шрайк нахмурился, но говорить ничего не стал — они с сержантом добрались до шатра, который занимали апотекарии, и Исвин посторонился, пропуская капитана внутрь.

— Вороненок твой нашелся, Шрайк! — поприветствовал его апотекарий Скраундер, регулируя высоту штатива с подвешенной капельницей.

Капитан подошел ближе, и посторонившийся апотекарий позволил ему рассмотреть раскладную койку и лежащего на ней скаута. Выглядел парнишка и впрямь паршиво.

— Что с ним? — спросил Шрайк.

— Цел и невредим, — охотно откликнулся Скраундер. — Общая усталость и обезвоживание, но состояние более чем стабильное, внешних и внутренних повреждений нет. Минут через… — он протянул руку и подкорректировал параметры на панели капельницы, — …двадцать должен прийти в себя.

— Я подожду, — кивнул Шрайк, и апотекарий, кивнув в ответ, отошел прочь и принялся что-то искать в одном из ящиков, негромко шурша упаковкой.

Шрайк шагнул ближе, рассматривая лежащего перед ним скаута. Тот еще не перелинял во взрослого ворона, и киаварская сероватая бледность придавала его лицу такой же цвет, как и у подушки. Под глазами залегли синеватые тени, приоткрытые губы пересохли и потрескались. Паренек тяжело дышал, однако его пульс, судя по показаниям аппаратуры, постепенно выравнивался. Шрайк поднял взгляд на апотекария, наблюдая, как тот высыпает в плошку порошок из пакета и разводит его в воде. Услышав шорох у входа, Шрайк обернулся, заметив заглядывающего в шатер Корвиде. Тот вопросительно указал глазами на спящего скаута, и Шрайк изобразил рукой замысловатый жест, который можно было трактовать как «жить будет».

— Капитан Шрайк?

Капитан обернулся. Глаза скаута открылись, его взгляд был еще мутным, но уже достаточно осмысленным.

— А мне сказали, что ты очнешься позже, — капитан усмехнулся. — Впрочем, ты всегда был шустрым, Зифер.

— А ну лежать! — рявкнул из своего угла апотекарий, заметив, что скаут попытался приподняться. Тот вздрогнул и улегся обратно, в основном благодаря удержавшей его руке Шрайка, нежели собственной покладистости. Шрайк переглянулся со стоящим у входа Корвиде.

— Подойди ближе, Нарем, я не удержу его один, — со смешком проговорил он.

Зифер раздраженно вздохнул, но улегся поудобнее, дожидаясь, пока апотекарий настроит угол поднятия подголовника, чтобы позволить скауту сидеть, раз уж ему так хочется. Сунув Зиферу в руки плошку с водой, чуть мутной из-за разведенных в ней порошков, Скраундер отсоединил от его руки капельницу.

— До дна, — негромко велел апотекарий, заметив, как мальчишка подозрительно принюхивается к плещущейся в плошке жидкости. Зифер сделал глоток на пробу, и, поморщившись, коротко выдохнул и в несколько глотков осушил плошку.

— А теперь рассказывай, — велел Шрайк, — как ты здесь оказался и что случилось.

— На нас напали, сэр, — Зифер отдал плошку апотекарию, и, дождавшись, когда тот плеснет в нее простой воды, с благодарным кивком забрал обратно.

— Кто?

— Похоже, что местные жители, сэр.

— Очередная вспышка безумия? — Шрайк нахмурился.

— Знаете, сэр… — Зифер задумчиво покусал потрескавшиеся губы и отхлебнул из плошки. — Я бы не назвал это безумием. Они были серьезно напуганы, но не безумны. Они… как бы это сказать… они боялись нас, и прекрасно понимали, что делают. Но все равно шли вперед, словно позади них было что-то еще страшнее.

— Почему сержант Корвеан не сообщил об этом? Он был в вашем отряде за старшего.

— Мы не успели, сэр, — покачал головой Зифер. — Связь пропала. Похоже, что нас заглушили. Поэтому мне пришлось бежать сюда самому. Мне бы не очень хотелось оказаться единственным выжившим, — добавил он, помолчав, — но когда я уходил, дела были плохи.

— Двадцать скаутов Гвардии Ворона не смогли справиться со смертными? — холодно поинтересовался Шрайк. — Я даже не буду спрашивать, как они смогли вас обнаружить.

— Я не знаю, сэр. Но их было достаточно много, чтобы представлять угрозу, и они знали, куда идут.

— Итого — вы провалили задание, позволили себя обнаружить, не смогли отразить атаку, и не придумали ничего умнее, как отправить тебя бежать бегом до лагеря, потому внезапно лишились связи, а все, что ты принес мне оттуда — это «я не знаю, сэр», так?

— Нет, сэр, — Зифер на провокацию не поддался, и, допив воду в плошке, снова поднял глаза на капитана. — Я не сказал, что смертные напали на нас в одиночку. Там был еще кто-то. И, полагаю, они и смогли нас обнаружить. На нас напали так, что мы не успели предотвратить атаку, словно эти «кто-то» знали, как обмануть нас.

— На кого были похожи эти твои «кто-то»?

— На нас, сэр.

Шрайк вопросительно поднял брови и переглянулся с таким же недоумевающим Корвиде.

— Ты ничего не путаешь, Зифер? — уточнил капитан Десятой.

— Нет, сэр, — скаут снова покачал головой. — Я видел как минимум одного из них. Рост и комплекция нормального астартес, бледное лицо, черные глаза и длинные черные волосы. Силовые доспехи почти как наши, возможно, модифицированные. Опознавательных знаков я не рассмотрел. Не уверен, что он из Гвардии Ворона — иначе бы не позволил себя увидеть. Если только он не хотел, чтобы мы его увидели.

Шрайк раздраженно вздохнул, глядя куда-то в пространство, и, помолчав, кивнул.

— Хорошо, мы проверим. Отдыхай пока.

— Сэр…

— Это приказ, Зифер, — с нажимом уточнил Шрайк, и, развернувшись, первым направился к выходу из шатра.

 

— Исвин, — повернулся Шрайк к дожидающемуся у выхода сержанту, — отправьте разведотряд на местоположение четвертой наблюдательной группы. Боевая готовность номер два, в бой не вступать, провести разведку местности и доложить немедленно.

— Есть, сэр.

— Вопросы есть, сержант?

— Никак нет, сэр.

— Тогда выполняйте, — кивнул Шрайк, и, повернувшись, зашагал к капитанскому шатру.

— Полагаешь, парень действительно видел кого-то из астартес? — спросил Корвиде, шагая рядом.

— Не думаю, но исключать такой возможности нельзя, — откликнулся капитан Третьей, сбавляя скорость. — От предательства ни один орден не застрахован, и Гвардия Ворона, к сожалению, не является исключением. 

— Я не помню ни одного из предателей, кто бы был сегодня в живых, Кайваан, — покачал головой Корвиде. — Если только не появился кто-то еще.

— На что ты намекаешь, Нарем? Альяс был здесь несколько недель назад, и его не тронули. Из того, что мы имеем, выходит, что это может быть удар против меня лично от Альяса и его друзей из командования. А что, очень красиво сходится — приходит сфабрикованный приказ, создаются все условия для того, чтобы я пришел сюда и показательно уселся в лужу.

— Считаешь такой расклад маловероятным? — негромко спросил Корвиде, и Шрайк поморщился.

— У Альяса кишка тонка. Даже при условии наличия сообщников из командования. Да и тех, кто примет мою сторону, в случае чего, гораздо больше. Как бы там не скрипели зубами остальные, избавляться от меня слишком невыгодно.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— У меня свои источники, Нарем. Поэтому я не буду строить версий, пока не получу результаты разведки.

— При самом плохом раскладе — минус два сержанта и двадцать скаутов, — мрачно предрек Корвиде.

— Девятнадцать, — поправил Шрайк.

— Да уж, одному чересчур шустрому хватило сил и скорости удрать и добежать сюда, с учетом того, как далеко находилась от нас четвертая наблюдательная группа. Впечатляет.

— Благодарю, я старался, — ровно ответил Шрайк.


	3. Chapter 3

Луна, висевшая в ясном небе, была огромной, и ее яркий свет, заливающий лагерь, позволял модифицированному зрению различать предметы не хуже, чем в обычных сумерках. Кажется, это природное явление называли «суперлунием», вспомнил Зифер, глядя на висящий над головой белый сияющий диск.

Однако в том углу, где он пристроился, было сумрачно — нагроможденные друг на друга контейнеры скрывали пристроившегося на одном из них скаута от любопытных глаз и яркого света.

Где-то неподалеку ухали ночные птицы, в густой траве, притоптанной днем, наперебой трещали и поскрипывали какие-то насекомые, то замолкая, то снова принимаясь за свои песни неслаженным хором. Изредка легкий ночной ветер приносил откуда-то издалека едва различимое даже чутким ухом астартес лягушачье кваканье.

Зифер поудобнее устроился на ящике и прикрыл глаза, слушая звуки ночной природы. Мерный стрекот, пение и шелест листьев успокаивали и расслабляли.

Перед глазами снова встали снимки, привезенные разведывательной группой, и Зифер помотал головой, отгоняя неприятные воспоминания.

Разведывательная группа, отправленная Шрайком, вернулась через четыре часа, когда солнце уже опустилось ниже верхушек деревьев.

К тому моменту, когда разведотряд прибыл на место, лагерь четвертой наблюдательной группы уже не был похож на поле боя. Зифер, которого позвали в капитанский шатер, чтобы уточнить детали нападения, оказался не готов к тому, что увидел на снимках.

Опаленная земля была бурой от гари и крови, и над разоренным лагерем висел сероватый дымок тлеющих деревьев. Между почерневшими стволами висели распятые и обугленные тела двоих скаутов, опутанные тонким металлическим тросом, переплетающимся с их собственными внутренностями. Сержанты удостоились большей чести — их не стали жечь огнем и потрошить, просто вырвав языки и глаза, и насадив их тела на обтесанные стволы деревьев ногами вверх.

Остальная часть группы вперемешку с телами убитых смертных была затолкана в глубокую яму, выкопанную посередине лагеря. По словам главы разведотряда, некоторые на момент обнаружения были еще живы, но рассказать уже ничего не могли. Тела членов наблюдательной группы, из которых еще можно было извлечь геносемя, привезли в лагерь — апотекарий Скраундер и его помощники до темноты провозились с ними.

Зифер прикрыл глаза, зябко обхватив себя руками.

Они были еще живы, эти затолканные в яму изломанные тела.

И если бы он не удрал — он лежал бы там, с ними, все понимающий, чувствующий приближение смерти и не знающий, как скоро их найдут. И найдут ли вообще — может быть, те, кто напал на лагерь наблюдательной группы, уже добрались и до ставки командования?

Кто вообще мог сделать такое с астартес?

Зифер не знал, нашел ли разведотряд еще что-то, хотя бы следы убийц — последним, что он помнил, было то, как у него потемнело в глазах от ярости и ужаса, как сильные руки кого-то из командиров вытолкали его из шатра, и как кто-то сухо велел ему дойти до полевого апотекариона. В апотекарион Зифер, конечно, не пошел. Отойдя от лагеря подальше, он дошел до ручья и поплескал холодной водой в лицо. Ярость и страх улеглись, но стоило скауту вспомнить о том, что произошло, как они снова вскипали внутри. Поворочавшись на подстилке в скаутском шатре, который Зифер делил с пятью товарищами, он тихо выбрался наружу, и, неслышной тенью проскользнув к контейнерам, пристроился в темном углу. На свежем воздухе, посреди ночного спокойствия и мерного стрекота, становилось легче.

Вокруг зашелестело — поднявшийся ветерок заставил траву и листву зашуршать. Стрекот ненадолго смолк, чтобы через пару минут возобновиться снова.

Зифер оглянулся в сторону лагеря, глядя на шатры. С момента возвращения разведотряда оставшаяся часть роты находилась в режиме боеготовности, и кажущаяся спокойной ночная темнота вокруг лагеря на самом деле жестко патрулировалась.

Все понимали, что те, кто смог выследить скаутов, с определенной долей вероятности сможет выследить и остальных.

Колышущиеся ветки отбрасывали на землю и контейнеры странные танцующие тени. Зифер вздохнул, приваливаясь спиной к контейнерам. В тени было уютно и спокойно; обволакивающая лагерь темнота словно защищала своих сынов от угрозы — вряд ли кто-то осмелился бы напасть на лагерь ночью. Тени — родная стихия для Гвардии Ворона, да и смертные ночью становятся легкими мишенями.

— Не спишь, _rayevenni_? — неожиданно спросила темнота где-то совсем рядом.

— Капитан Шрайк? — Зифер поднялся было на ноги, но бесшумно выскользнувший из темноты капитан положил ему руку на плечо, заставляя усесться обратно, и присел рядом сам.

— Что, — негромко спросил он, — паршиво?

— Паршиво, — сознался Зифер, помолчав.

— Первый раз всегда паршиво, — проговорил Шрайк, глядя на висящую над лагерем луну.

— А потом? Неужели к этому можно привыкнуть, сэр? — повернулся скаут.

Капитан невесело усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Есть вещи, к которым нельзя привыкнуть. Да и не надо к этому привыкать.

— Вы… много видели подобных вещей, сэр?

— Я повидал достаточно за свою жизнь. И такого в том числе. Так что если ты сейчас вспомнил о тех словах, которыми меня за глаза называет капитан Корвиде — то знай, что я стал таким не от хорошей жизни. Я не такая уж старая развалина, какой могу иногда показаться, но с тех пор, как я был таким же скаутом, как и ты, прошло достаточно времени. И знаешь, некоторые вещи с тех пор так и не изменились.

— Я знаю, что это неправильно, сэр, — Зифер вздохнул, машинально убирая свесившиеся на лицо волосы за ухо. — Мы — астартес, и должны мужественно смотреть в лицо смерти, какой бы пугающей она не была.

— Оставь эту чушь капелланам, _rayevenni_ , — отмахнулся Шрайк. — Несмотря на все генетические модификации, в некоторых вещах мы остаемся людьми. И все эмоции — боль от потери, злость, привязанность — нам так же доступны. Хоть и предполагается, что мы должны их лучше контролировать. Наша боевая доктрина требует холодной головы — но между тем, есть вещи, которые не чужды и нам. Возможно, так и должно быть — Империум принадлежит людям, а люди способны испытывать эмоции. Если бы Бог—Император, возлюбленный всеми, желал создать себе идеальных воинов, не имеющих слабостей — он бы не оставил нам эмоций. Хотя, может быть, без них было бы проще. И да, не говори Корвиде про это, ладно? — буднично добавил он. — Он терпеть не может, когда я забиваю голову скаутам этой ересью.

— Почему же? По-моему, вы все говорите правильно, сэр. Но понимаете, я… я не уверен, что смогу удержать себя в руках, когда узнаю, кто убил нашу группу. Он должен умереть, сэр, — проговорил он, и его голос дрогнул. — Я понимаю, что это неправильно. Так не должно быть, есть план атаки, приказы и… но я не могу. Как подумаю, что мог быть там — так внутри все переворачивается. И остается одна злость.

Шрайк негромко фыркнул.

— В таком состоянии ты не сможешь как следует отдохнуть.

— Я знаю, сэр. Но я и так сегодня три часа проторчал в апотекарионе и устал от ничегонеделанья.

— В таком случае… — Шрайк поднялся на ноги, — … как насчет небольшой тренировки?

Скаут поднял глаза, и, помедлив мгновение, кивнул и встал с насиженного места.

 

Освещенная лунным светом полянка серебрилась от лежащей на траве росы. Та приятно холодила босые ноги. Зифер поежился — обнаженное по пояс тело мигом остудил зябкий ночной ветер, — и, пошевелив плечами и несколько раз взмахнув руками, принял стойку.

Холодный яркий свет позволял рассмотреть каждый шрам на мощном торсе капитана, замершего напротив.

Они покружили друг напротив друга, не спеша бросаться в атаку, и, наконец, Шрайк ударил первым. Зифер легко поднырнул под удар, увернулся от последующего и нанес несколько своих.

Привыкшее к тренировкам тело с радостью ощущало знакомую нагрузку. Резкие удары сменялись плавными и хищными атаками, и снова приобретали резкость, чтобы снова стать плавными спустя одно мгновение.

Азарт, который Зифер каждый раз испытывал на спаррингах с капитаном, переплелся с кипящей внутри болью и яростью. Удары Зифера стали злее, резче, а удовольствие от поединка сменилось холодным и четким осознанием поставленной цели. Словно кто-то внутри него, чужой, взрослый и опытный, имеющий за плечами долгие и изнурительные бои, сражался вместо него. Он не задумывался, куда наносить удары, он просто знал, под каким углом и куда, как и с какой силой надо ударить.

Несколько раз его удары достигали цели. Несколько раз он уворачивался от таких ударов, от которых не должен был увернуться.

— Хорошо, _rayevenni_ , хорошо! — взрыкнул капитан и ударил еще раз. Зифер с легкостью парировал неотвратимый удар и тут же нанес свой.

Они кружили по поляне, экономя силы и нанося редкие и точные удары — и если бы кто-нибудь увидел их сейчас, то принял бы их бой за танец.

Выхолаживающая изнутри ярость стихла так же резко, как и накатила — и Зифер, почувствовав усталость, пропустил несколько ударов и одну подсечку, рухнув спиной на землю, на мокрую от росы траву. Шрайк прижал его к земле за горло и тихо спросил:

— Легче?

Зифер прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая и медленно выдыхая. Холодная земля и теплая рука капитана резко контрастировали между собой.

— Значительно, — ответил скаут, улыбаясь уголком рта.

— Вот и славно, — Шрайк разжал пальцы и встал, протягивая Зиферу руку. Тот ухватился за нее и капитан рывком поднял его на ноги. — Теперь, когда ты остыл, можно заняться более тонкой работой.

— Сэр? — вопросительно поднял брови скаут.

Шрайк отвел его на середину поляны и развернул к себе спиной.

— Ты хорошо дерешься, _rayevenni_. По крайней мере, для скаута с твоим боевым опытом. Если ты будешь показывать в бою то, что ты показал мне сегодня, то черный панцирь будет твоим совсем скоро — а я не разбрасываюсь такими словами, как тебе известно. Но одной техники боя мало. Закрой глаза и слушай.

Зифер покорно зажмурился, прислушиваясь к окружающим его звукам.

— Что ты слышишь?

— Ветер. Птиц. Насекомых. Лягушек иногда, когда ветер в нашу сторону.

— И все?

Скаут умолк, прислушиваясь внимательнее.

— Да, сэр. Больше ничего, — он открыл глаза и отпрянул, обнаружив Шрайка стоящим перед ним. Тот все это время был совсем близко, Зифер слышал его голос, но совершенно не услышал шагов.

— Ты не услышал меня, — капитан позволил себе улыбнуться.

— У вас достаточно опыта, сэр, — Зифер пожал плечами.

— Скорее — у тебя его слишком мало, чтобы меня услышать. Повернись ко мне спиной, — Шрайк взял его за плечи, заставляя развернуться, — и прекрати прислушиваться. Уши, как ты только что убедился, крайне легко обмануть. И дело не в скорости моих движений. И даже не в легкости. Думай. Анализируй. Я сзади тебя. Куда я пойду? Как может двигаться бесшумно десантник моих габаритов? Где я должен быть? Ощути мое присутствие. Мой взгляд на твоей спине.

— Вы смотрите мне в затылок, сэр, — неожиданно для себя самого брякнул скаут.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — усмехнулся капитан.

— Не знаю, сэр. Я просто… просто знаю и все.

— Значит, ты понял меня, — Зифер не видел, что делает Шрайк, но чувствовал, что тот отстранился, и, скрестив на груди руки, прохаживается туда—сюда. Затем он, кажется, отошел подальше, и замер там, глядя куда-то в сторону. Постояв, он снова направился к стоящему посреди поляны скауту, легкими, подкрадывающимися шагами, все ближе и ближе, и, оказавшись совсем рядом, ударил с разворота ногой.

За мгновение до того, как удар достиг цели, Зифер резко развернулся, подныривая под целящую ему в голову ногу. Шрайк развернулся на месте, гася инерцию и снова вставая напротив него.

— Молодец, — негромко хмыкнул капитан. — Теперь твоя задача — научиться двигаться тише. Пока что от тебя слишком много шума.

— Капитан Шрайк, — усмехнулся Зифер, убирая волосы за ухо, — вы же понимаете, что по возвращению в Шпиль я первым делом выпотрошу вашу заначку?

— Будешь столько болтать вместо того, чтобы тренироваться — и никакая заначка тебе не достанется. Так что давай-ка работай.

Зифер коротко выдохнул и принял стойку.


	4. Chapter 4

— У меня для тебя плохие новости, Шрайк, — заявил Корвиде, перехватив шагающего к полевой кухне капитана Третьей роты. Тот остановился, вопросительно поднимая брови.

— С утра с орбиты пришло сообщение, — продолжил капитан Десятой. — К нам высылают подкрепление.

— Не припомню, чтобы мы его запрашивали, — Шрайк нахмурился, бросив короткий взгляд на собственный кулак.

— Сюда отправляют две роты Имперской Гвардии, — сообщил Корвиде. — Формально — на помощь, присматривать за гражданскими, облегчая нашу работу.

— А неформально?

— Прошел слух, что они будут наблюдать не только за людьми, но и за нами. Имперское Командование не очень довольно тем, что Гвардия Ворона застряла здесь, некоторые и вовсе считают, что мы зря тратим время.

— С каких это пор Гвардия Ворона оборачивается на мнение смертных? — холодно поинтересовался Шрайк.

— С тех пор, когда некоторые из ее капитанов становятся героями, — Корвиде криво усмехнулся, и его изуродованная щека неприятно искривилась. — Тебя хотят видеть в другом месте, Кайваан. Соседний сектор кишит орками, и от тебя ждут, что ты явишься и всех спасешь.

— Пару дней назад я бы прислушался к их ожиданиям, — Шрайк снова посмотрел на сжатый кулак, рассматривая пересекающий тыльную сторону ладони тонкий шрам. Этот удар в свое время едва не лишил его пальцев. — Но вчера у нас убили без малого два десятка мальчишек. И я не уйду отсюда, пока не разберусь с тем, кто это сделал.

— Подозреваю, если бы там погибла _вся_ группа, ты бы просто запросил разрешение на Экстерминатус, — хмыкнул Корвиде, оборачиваясь в сторону жилых шатров. — Скажи «ворон» и услышишь карканье, — усмехнулся он, заметив растрепанного темноволосого скаута, спешащего от шатров в сторону тренировочной поляны.

Зифер на ходу поприветствовал обоих капитанов и почти проскочил мимо, когда Шрайк легко поймал его за плечо, заставляя развернуться и остановиться.

— Держи, — протянул он кулак, и скаут подставил ладонь. Шрайк вытряхнул на нее крупного черного жука.

— Сэр? — вопросительно нахмурился парнишка.

— Это их слышно по ночам. Если ты закроешь его в кулаке, он решит, что наступила ночь, и застрекочет, — проговорил Шрайк.

— Спасибо, сэр, — Зифер усмехнулся, пряча жука в кулак.

— Все, свободен, — отмахнулся капитан.

Скаут отсалютовал кулаком — салют получился так себе, с учетом того, что в кулаке у него был жук, — и устремился дальше.

Корвиде проводил Зифера взглядом, и, повернувшись, осторожно уточнил:

— Кайваан, с тобой все в порядке?

— Абсолютно, — невозмутимо ответил капитан Третьей. — А что касается запроса на Экстерминатус — полагаю, мы прекрасно без него обойдемся.

— У тебя есть соображения относительно нашего противника?

— Я бы сказал — предположения, нуждающиеся в проверке. Мне не хотелось бы озвучивать голословные утверждения, но, я думаю, подкрепление, присланное нам Гвардией, будет и впрямь очень вовремя, — Шрайк едва заметно улыбнулся. — Когда они должны прибыть на Энне?

— К полудню. Наша задача — встретить их и обсудить дальнейшие планы.

— Что ж, значит, встретим и обсудим, — согласно кивнул Шрайк, и, развернувшись, зашагал прочь.

 

Разогревшиеся на солнце стены были теплыми. От земли поднималась испарина, ветер утих, и было слышно, как трещат в траве насекомые.

Зифер осторожно проскользнул за угол, оглядываясь, и заметил висящую в углу камеру. Скаут на мгновение замер, прикидывая ее угол обзора.

Не такой уж большой, как хотелось бы.

Дождавшись, пока камера отвернется, Зифер сделал несколько шагов к металлической лестнице, и начал подниматься по ней, проверяя, выдержит ли она его вес. Лестница длинным зигзагом шла вверх по стене, и у каждого пролета была дверь. Зифер внимательно осмотрел каждую, и, наконец, поднялся на самый верх. Он нажал ногой на пролет, убедился, что тот держит, и, подпрыгнув, оттолкнулся ногой от перил, затем второй — от выступа над дверью, затем от короба вентилятора, и, ловко зацепившись за край крыши, забрался наверх. Прижавшись к крыше, он осмотрелся, и, удостоверившись, что камеры его не видят, прошелся, проверяя состояние крыши и вид, открывающийся с нее. Затем пересек крышу по диагонали, и, взглянув вниз, спрыгнул на крышу пристройки, кивнув дожидавшемуся его товарищу, и они вместе спустились на землю и направились к главному входу.

Как раз вовремя — открывшиеся металлические ворота выпустили из здания капитана Шрайка и сопровождавших его сержантов. Капитан, держа шлем под мышкой, шагал как можно медленнее, но идущему с ним рядом высокому смертному в форме полковника имперской гвардии все равно приходилось почти бежать. Шрайк вежливо слушал, как запыхавшийся полковник пытается что-то договорить, но шагать еще медленнее даже не пытался.

Зифер и остальные скауты выстроились у выхода с территории административной части базы, вместе с ожидавшими их там остальными сержантами и боевыми братьями из Третьей и Десятой рот. Те почетным караулом стояли у выхода с двух сторон от широкой асфальтовой дороги. Имперские солдаты, сопровождающие полковника, с благоговейным страхом смотрели на мрачные фигуры в черном и бледные лица скаутов, прячущих глаза под визорами, зловеще сияющими красными огнями.

Наконец, Шрайк остановился и тактично дождался, пока полковник отдышится. Тот несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, и что-то проговорил напоследок. Шрайк кивнул и что-то ответил. Они с полковником отсалютовали друг другу и направились каждый к своим людям.

Шрайк подошел к ожидающим его Гвардейцам Ворона, и подал знак. Те привычно построились, и весь отряд направился к посадочной площадке, где их дожидался «теневой ястреб». Украдкой оглянувшись, Зифер обнаружил, что смертные солдаты провожают их взглядами, щурясь от яркого солнечного света.

Он усмехнулся. Да, похоже, капитану удалось произвести впечатление.

На это, насколько Зифер знал, Шрайк и рассчитывал. Корвиде, ожидавший от неугомонного капитана Третьей чего угодно, кроме покладистости, был крайне удивлен, когда Шрайк совершенно спокойно согласился принять предложение полковника Таррадаса о встрече. Он отобрал лучших бойцов и отличившихся сержантов для сопровождения, велев привести себя в порядок, надеть все имеющиеся в их распоряжении регалии и отполировать доспехи. И выражения лиц, добавил он, должны быть суровыми и  представительными.

— Таррадас хочет увидеть героя Таргусской кампании, и он увидит героя, — насмешливо пояснил капитан в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Корвиде. — Что до тебя, Нарем, то для тебя будет два приказа — присмотри за лагерем в наше отсутствие и отбери мне пять или шесть самых шустрых мальчишек. Необходимо провести разведку на месте, пока я буду любезничать с полковником.

— У тебя это называется «любезничать»? — с непередаваемой интонацией переспросил Корвиде.

— Я очень постараюсь, чтобы наши с полковником понятия о любезности совпали, — пообещал Шрайк, перед тем, как вызвать к себе сержантов.

Стоящий рядом с Корвиде Зифер, вызванный для инструктажа, засопел, стараясь не рассмеяться.

— Не то, чтобы я имел что-то личное против твоего наставника, — негромко проговорил Корвиде, наблюдая, как Шрайк раздает подчиненным приказы, — но если ты спросишь меня, то я скажу, что он тот еще любитель повыпендриваться.

Зифер фыркнул, тщетно пытаясь скрыть смех.

На базе отряд Гвардейцев Ворона встретили со всеми полагающимися почестями — было видно, что немолодой полковник Таррадас крайне польщен тем, что ему довелось лично встретиться с такой легендарной личностью, как теневой капитан Третьей роты Гвардии Ворона Кайваан Шрайк.

Капитан отдал короткий приказ скаутам провести разведку административной части базы и вместе с полковником ушел внутрь здания.

О чем капитан говорил с полковником Таррадасом и его людьми, Зифер не понятия не имел, и ему это было не интересно. Он прекрасно знал, как Шрайк умеет, когда нужно, запудрить мозги, и был более чем уверен, что полковник по итогам разговора будет свято уверен, что все пойдет по его плану.

Что ж. Осталось выяснить, что задумал сам капитан.

«Теневой ястреб» поднялся в воздух и устремился вперед, к чернеющим на горизонте тучам, оставляя базу позади.

 

К тому моменту, когда «теневой ястреб» достиг лагеря, верхушки деревьев гнулись под порывами сильного ветра. Хлопали незакрепленные пологи шатров, стучали по покрытию контейнеров редкие и крупные капли. Лес утонул в предгрозовом сумраке, и когда высадившийся отряд добрался до лагеря, в почерневшем небе глухо зарокотало.

Шрайк отдал несколько приказов отряду, и, жестом велев Зиферу следовать за ним, скорым шагом направился к капитанскому шатру.

Редкий дождь словно дождался, когда капитан и его воспитанник доберутся до шатра, чтобы обрушиться на лагерь стеной. В шелест ливня вплелся глухой и недовольный рокот, словно гром был расстроен тем, что дождь упустил случай намочить столь значимую фигуру, как капитан Третьей роты.

Рассматривающий голографическую карту Корвиде поднял глаза и поприветствовал обоих кивком.

— Как прошла встреча? — поинтересовался он.

— Если я скажу, что это был самый бессмысленный и бесполезный разговор в моей жизни, ты поверишь мне? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Шрайк, стаскивая шлем.

— Тяжело быть героем, а, Кайваан? — усмехнулся Корвиде.

— Не учи мальчишку плохому, — кивнул тот в сторону Зифера.

— А сам-то…

— Вот я и говорю — не учи его плохому, я сам прекрасно справлюсь с этим, — Шрайк снял перчатки, пристроил их вместе со шлемом на столе и, повернувшись, поманил скаута подойти ближе:

 — Докладывай.

Зифер шагнул к голографической карте, и обвел пальцем местоположение базы, увеличивая масштаб.

— Мы провели разведку, сэр, — начал он, — территория не так хорошо охраняется, чтобы гвардия чувствовала себя там в безопасности. У нескольких камер, — он потыкал пальцем в голограмму, и от каждого его прикосновения на полупрозрачном трехмерном макете загорались алые огоньки, — вот здесь и здесь — слепые зоны. Северный вход на территорию удобнее для того, чтобы подвести большую армию, однако свежих следов там не обнаружено. Судя по состоянию дороги — они заходили через восточный вход, значит, прибыли на основной космодром и шли по трассе оттуда.

— Они бы еще фейерверк устроили, — буркнул Корвиде. — Лезть туда, где происходит непонятно что, да еще заявлять о своем присутствии так откровенно — чистой воды самоубийство.

— Они не верят, что здесь происходит что-то, заслуживающее внимания, — откликнулся Шрайк, глядя на макет. — А о наших потерях они не знают. Об этом даже наше командование еще не знает, — добавил он. — Я велел не докладывать. Они начнут выяснять детали и советоваться, а то и пришлют помощь, а мне это не нужно. Мы справимся своими силами. Продолжай, Зифер, — повернулся он, и скаут, кивнув, обвел базу пальцем, проводя сияющую линию.

— Охранные системы дублируются, обманок нет. Базу не так давно укрепляли, в ангарах нераспакованные контейнеры, судя по маркировке — припасы. Похоже, Гвардия готовится держать там круговую оборону, — проговорил Зифер со смешком.

— Тем неожиданнее будет удар изнутри, — кивнул Шрайк.

— Помимо припасов там много оборудования, Риванн и Корейн видели гражданских. Очень похоже, что вместе с солдатами туда прибыли то ли биологи, то ли что-то в этом роде. Видимо, решили изучать местный феномен спонтанных вспышек паники, — добавил Зифер, отмечая местоположение перечисленных объектов. — В целом база хорошо укреплена, чтобы отражать атаки смертных, но не настолько хорошо, чтобы туда не проникли мы.

— А это значит, что те, кого мы ищем, проникнут туда еще проще, — Шрайк раздумчиво почесал шрам над правой бровью, и, спохватившись, отдернул руку. — Что ж, я полагаю, они сегодня должны были нас увидеть, и, следовательно, будут знать, что мы следим за базой.

— Ты позволил им себя увидеть? — повернулся Корвиде.

— Пока что мы играем по их правилам. Все, что они делали, они делали для того, чтобы мы знали, с кем имеем дело. Они отпустили отсюда Альяса, потому что ждали в гости не его. Они позволили Зиферу удрать, чтобы было, кому рассказать нам о том, что здесь происходит. Они не хуже нас понимают, что Имперская Гвардия — удобная приманка, и что мы будем ловить их на нее. Они сделали свой ход, мы сделали свой, обозначив, что будем использовать именно эту наживку. Теперь ответный ход за ними. Таррадас и его люди их, по большому счету, не интересуют, все, что им нужно — спровоцировать Гвардию послать сигнал о помощи. Чтобы мы знали, что вечеринка началась.

Зифер заинтересованно прищурился. «Они»? Значит, капитан Шрайк точно знает, что собой представляет их противник? Как давно он понял?

— Она может начаться в самое ближайшее время, — хмуро проговорил Корвиде.

— Отнюдь, — покачал головой Шрайк. — Они дали нам время понять и подготовиться. Как ты можешь заметить, они даже не трудятся скрывать свой план, чтобы я все понял и решил, принимать вызов или нет, и как мне объяснить это все вам. Так что сейчас наша самая большая проблема — это связь, которая точно так же «внезапно» оборвется, как оборвалась у четвертой наблюдательной группы.

— Кстати, о четвертой группе, — кашлянул Корвиде, и Шрайк повернулся к Зиферу.

— Ты все еще тут?

— Доклад я закончил, а других приказов вы не отдавали, сэр, — улыбнулся тот.

— Теперь отдал. Брысь отсюда.

— Есть, сэр! — Зифер коротко поклонился, прижав кулак к сердцу, и поспешил вон из шатра.

Шквальный ливень немного утих — теперь за шумом дождя можно было расслышать и другие звуки. Зифер подставил льющейся с неба воде лицо, проводя по нему ладонями.

Охотничий азарт, всколыхнувшийся внутри, когда скаут понял, что враг известен, постепенно затихал, оставляя после себя только холодную готовность к действиям.

Зифер убрал с лица намокшие волосы и побежал, перемахивая лужи, в сторону жилых шатров.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Отбушевавшая гроза унесла за собой ветер, а вместе с ним — и все звуки. На голубом полотне неба, заляпанном редкими белыми кляксами облаков, ярко засияло умытое солнце, и над землей поднялся полупрозрачный туман. Птицы умолкли, дожидаясь, пока белесую дымку растянет, а обычно стрекочущие с самого утра насекомые притихли в сырой траве.

Тренированные мышцы не начали ныть даже после нескольких часов неподвижности. Шрайк, как притаившаяся в мокрых зарослях змея, замер, не отрывая взгляда от сереющей в тумане ограды территории военной базы.

Затянувший низину туман позволил Гвардии Ворона подобраться куда ближе, чем капитан сначала рассчитывал. С одной стороны, это давало возможность оказаться на месте быстрее. С другой — повышало шансы встретить противника раньше начала непосредственно боевых действий, а поднятая тревога могла спугнуть объект охоты.

Полковник Таррадас отослал с утра несколько боевых отрядов для охраны ближайших поселений. С его точки зрения, такое рассеянное наблюдение убивало двух птиц одним выстрелом — многочисленные отряды обеспечивали наблюдение за несколькими точками одновременно, что позволяло отследить логику возникновения очагов паники, а рассредоточение сил должно было заставить противника думать, что каждый из отрядов проще уничтожить по отдельности. От Гвардии Ворона требовалось оперативное реагирование на удар по тому или иному отряду, и Шрайк, не раздумывая, согласился — это вполне совпадало с его планом использования приманки. Но у двух совпадавших планов различалась ключевая деталь. Полковник полагал, что укрепленная база, затерянная на отшибе от цивилизации, будет надежным убежищем от спятивших местных жителей и причины их безумия.

Шрайк же знал почти наверняка, что именно база на отшибе станет ареной для финального поединка. Его противнику не нужна была паника среди смертных и шум на весь сектор.

Ему был нужен сам Шрайк, четко обозначивший свое присутствие.

Конечно, существовала вероятность, что он ошибается. Три отряда быстрого реагирования, сформированных из бойцов Третьей и Десятой, были размещены так, чтобы на каждый из них приходилось по несколько занятых гвардейцами населенных пунктов.

Однако выработанное десятилетиями сражений и диверсионных операций чутье командира подсказывало — противник здесь.

Капитан Третьей роты умел ждать. И если бы понадобилось, он прождал бы и день, и два. Но он знал, насколько выматывает это ожидание остальных, особенно — молодняк, рвущийся в свой первый полноценный бой. Шрайк понимал, что если все пойдет по плану, ожидание, которое измотает всех, окажется напрасным. Да, терпение и умение ждать — одна из основ боевой доктрины Гвардии Ворона. Но ждать выдержки и умения анализировать от мальчишек, первый раз попробовавших на вкус полноценную опасность, горящих желанием отомстить за погибших товарищей, было бы глупо.

Все они — живые, все они испытывают эмоции. И все они ошибаются. Сколько бы не вдалбливали в их головы основы тактики, сколько бы не гоняли на занятия в архиве, сколько бы не морочили их своими лекциями капелланы — первый бой у всех проходит одинаково.

Что перевесит в душе их противника — если только у него есть душа, — желание измотать их ожиданием, или соблазн наконец-то взглянуть им в глаза?

«Похоже, ты просто боишься, ублюдок», — раздраженно подумал капитан.

Словно услышав его, вокс-канал затрещал статикой.

— «Корвус Нидум» вызывает капитана Шрайка.

— Шрайк на связи. Слышу вас, «Нидум», — Шрайк одним незаметным движением коснулся вокса, настраивая канал.

— Капитан, получен сигнал с базы. Они просят помощи. Полковник Таррадас убит.

Вот так. Похоже, они не стали размениваться на мелочи.

— Понял вас, «Нидум». Готовность номер два. Конец связи.

— Вас понял, сэр. Конец связи.

Шрайк переключился на общий канал.

— Отряд «Аукепс», слушайте меня. В лагере получили сигнал о помощи с базы. Наш противник дал о себе знать. База имперской гвардии с вероятностью восемьдесят пять процентов атакована отрядом Повелителей Ночи. По моей команде начинаем операцию. Приоритет «альфа» — в бой по возможности не вступать. Работать в связке по трое. Если боя избежать нельзя — врага уничтожать. В случае численного перевеса противника — отступать. Поодиночке не работать. Не геройствовать. Приоритет «дельта» — вывести солдат гвардии и обнаруженных гражданских. Как поняли меня? — спросил капитан, и, дождавшись подтверждения приказа, продолжил:

— В любой момент связь на базе может быть заглушена. При потере связи с остальным отрядом — отступайте. Приоритет «альфа». Приоритет «дельта» — по возможности выведите людей. Координаты точки сбора есть у всех. Подтвердите приказ.

Вокс-канал зашипел, и нестройный хор голосов командиров групп, на которые делился отряд, подтвердил полученные приказы.

— «Аукепс-1», как слышите меня?

— Слышу тебя, Шрайк, — откликнулся вокс голосом Корвиде.

— Идете первыми. Оценка ситуации. Докладывать. В бой без нужды не вступать.

— Понял тебя, — ответил Корвиде.

— Инструктаж закончен. Отряд «Аукепс», ждите моей команды. Конец связи.

Вокс еще пошипел, и снова заговорил голосом капитана Десятой, на этот раз обращавшегося по закрытому каналу:

— Кайваан?

— На связи, — откликнулся Шрайк.

— Ты абсолютно точно уверен, что тебе нужно работать одному?

— Мне придется, Нарем. Иначе он не покажется. Мы уже обсуждали это. Не засоряй эфир.

— Конец связи, — буркнул вокс и умолк.

Поднявшийся ветерок стряхнул с мокрых веток капли, и на мгновение показалось, что снова пошел дождь. Туман начал редеть, а со стороны базы донесся едва слышный на таком расстоянии грохот выстрелов. Вокс затрещал статикой.

— «Корвус Нидум» — капитану Шрайку. Командование Имперской Гвардии продублировало просьбу о помощи, сэр. Похоже, на базе паника.

— Они идентифицировали противника?

— Так точно, сэр. Передают описание напавших, полностью соответствующее нашим ожиданиям.

— Вас понял, «Нидум». При потере связи с отрядом «Аукепс» будьте готовы к отправлению эвакуационного отряда. Начинаем операцию. Конец связи.

Вокс умолк, и Шрайк переключился на общий канал.

— «Аукепс-1», вперед. Остальным — полная боевая готовность.

Вокс зашипел статикой и заговорил на разные голоса, подтверждая получение приказа.

Шрайк поднялся на ноги и направился вперед, не потревожив ни единой ветки или травинки.

 

Болт-снаряд угодил в стену, и с глухим хлопком взорвался, оставляя воронку в металлическом покрытии. Зифер, мгновение назад стоявший у стены, увернулся и выстрелил в ответ. Выстрел пришелся точно в глаз, и голова стрелка разорвалась на части.

Зифер коротко выдохнул и устремился вперед. Он вспрыгнул на ящики, на секунду становясь удобной мишенью. Что и требовалось — попавшиеся на удочку гвардейцы открыли огонь, раскрыв свое местоположение. Зифер развернулся на месте, одновременно стреляя и опускаясь на колени. Выстрелы гвардейцев не достигли цели — в отличие от болт-снарядов скаута. Заскочивший в дальние двери еще один солдат выстрелил, но Зифер, рухнув на контейнер, выстрелил в ответ. Не попал — гвардеец метнулся вбок и выпустил всю обойму. Зифер перекатился по контейнеру, уворачиваясь, и, уперевшись локтем, одним метким выстрелом отправил снаряд в лоб стрелявшему. Тот мешком рухнул на пол, забрызгав стены ошметками мозгов.

Скаут поднялся на ноги и, оглядевшись, коснулся клавиши вокса.

— Зид — группе. Восточный коридор чист.

Спустя несколько секунд к скауту присоединились остальные. Слаженно, как на тренировке, скауты рассредоточились по широкому коридору, занимая позиции у дверей, окон, и лестниц. Вошедший следом капитан Корвиде огляделся, проверяя их расположение, и одобрительно кивнул.

Полчаса назад разведотряд «Аукепс-1» вошел на территорию военной базы. Снаружи было тихо, только несколько разбитых выстрелами окон свидетельствовали о том, что внутри здания что-то происходит.

Зифер знал, с кем им придется иметь дело и что может ждать их впереди, но после первой же схватки с встретившими их гвардейцами внутри у него завозился холодный ком.

Обезумевшие от ужаса люди, бросающиеся в безнадежный бой, все равно оставались людьми. Апотекарий отряда подтвердил, что те, кого удалось захватить живьем, не находятся под действием каких-либо токсинов или наркотических веществ. Они прекрасно отдавали себе отчет, что они делают, но были слишком напуганы, чтобы сопротивляться приказу тех, кто поверг их в такой ужас.

Совсем как те, кто напал на четвертую наблюдательную группу.

От воспоминаний об изувеченных телах братьев снова накатывала ярость, перебивающая любое сочувствие.

Несколько раз скаутам попадались ужасающие композиции из изуродованных и изрубленных тел, выложенные и расставленные с тошнотворной аккуратностью, и каждая новая была не похожа на предыдущие. Из некоторых тел, словно в насмешку, были выложены указатели, приглашающие пройти дальше — туда, где мальчишек ждала бы такая же мучительная смерть.

Получивший первые доклады разведгруппы, остальной отряд «Аукепс» отправился на территорию базы. Общий канал был заполнен переговорами — боевые связки уничтожали противника и выводили людей.

Зифер прислушивался к общим переговорам, но одного из голосов так и не услышал.

Капитан Шрайк должен был быть где-то на базе, но где он и чем занят, скаут не знал, и чем дальше они уходили вглубь базы, тем сильнее становилась тревога за наставника.

Некоторые из встреченных ими отрядов гвардейцев радовались им, как спасителям, некоторые, обезумевшие от страха, бросались в схватку.

Зиферу, видевшему остекленевшие взгляды и побелевшие лица, думалось, что лучше умереть, чем впасть подобное безумие. Он достаточно много слышал о методах сражения Повелителей Ночи, чьи рассеянные по космосу отряды сеяли страх и смерть, но никогда доселе не видел их своими глазами.

Теперь он вдоволь насмотрелся на творения их рук, но так и не встретил хотя бы одного из них. То ли их было не так уж и много, то ли стайка мальчишек не представляла для них интереса.

С точки зрения капитана Корвиде тот факт, что скауты не вмешиваются в основное сражение, был скорее положительным. Потери девятнадцати мальчишек и так были чересчур весомыми, и увеличивать это число капитан не собирался.

Однако Зифер видел лица своих товарищей, слышал их голоса, и чувствовал, что такую же злость на проклятых предателей Империума и желание отомстить испытывают и остальные.

Полупустой коридор, заставленный ящиками, которые то ли не успели разгрузить, то ли собирались использовать для укрытия и затруднения движения противника, утопал в полумраке — то ли электроснабжение административного комплекса базы было нарушено, то ли вышли из строя основные генераторы.

Корвиде, стоящий внизу, негромко выругался, и Зифер не сразу сообразил, в чем дело.

А потом понял, что услышал голос капитана снизу, а не по воксу. Скаут прислушался, но вокс молчал.

Связь пропала.

— «Аукепс-1», — позвал Корвиде, — связь с остальным отрядом потеряна. Отступаем согласно приказу капитана Шрайка.

Скауты покинули огневые позиции и приняли боевое построение. Корвиде повел их к назначенной точке сбора, где отряд «Аукепс-1» разделился на несколько групп. Зиферу повезло оказаться в одной группе с капитаном — и другой скаут на его месте гордился бы возможностью продемонстрировать свои умения Корвиде.

Но мысли Зифера занимало молчание капитана Третьей роты. Последний раз тот появился на общем канале, когда сообщил, что «Аукепс-2» вошел на территорию базы.

Точкой сбора отряда был назначен холл у запасного выхода, от которого расходились пожарные коридоры. К тому моменту, когда Корвиде и его группа добрались до полутемного холла, остальные группы уже собрались в указанной точке. Корвиде, наметанным глазом пересчитав количество членов отряда, убедился, что тот не понес потерь.

— Все в сборе? — уточнил капитан больше для порядка.

— Так точно, сэр! — слаженным хором откликнулись командиры групп.

— Отлично, — кивнул Корвиде. — В таком случае — отступаем. Общая точка сбора боевых отрядов к северо-западу отсюда.

— Разрешите доложить, сэр, — подал голос один из сержантов, — наша группа столкнулась с отрядом гвардии во время отступления к первой точке сбора. По имеющимся у нас данным, нельзя сказать точно, сколько в распоряжении отряда «Аукепс» времени.

— В чем дело? — обернулся Корвиде, нахмурившись. Говоривший сержант шагнул вперед.

— По распоряжению полковника Таррадаса, здание базы заминировано. Полковник рассчитывал заманить противника на базу и уничтожить, но не успел сбежать и активировать заряды. Он перехитрил сам себя.

— Согласно плану, Таррадас и его люди должны были выдержать оборону до нашего прихода, — рыкнул Корвиде. — И если бы мы откликнулись на его сигнал сразу, он бы взорвал к демонам и их, и нас!

— Именно так, сэр, — кивнул сержант.

— Свидетели живы?

— Не могу знать, сэр. Допрашиваемый нами гвардеец не пережил разговора, но, возможно, есть и другие. Однако если информация о заложенной в здании взрывчатке попадет в руки противника, они не преминут ею воспользоваться.

Корвиде крепко выругался.

— Согласно приказу, отряд должен был начать отступление сразу же после потери связи, — мрачно проговорил он, — в настоящий момент наши братья должны перегруппировываться и уходить.

Стоящий рядом Зифер почувствовал, как одно из его сердец пропустило удар, когда он понял, в чем дело, раньше, чем Корвиде озвучил его.

— У капитана Шрайка одиночная миссия, — продолжил Корвиде, — и он не прервал ее после потери связи. Не хочу давать излишне мрачные прогнозы, но в случае его гибели я принимаю командование отрядом. Возражения есть?

— Никак нет, сэр, — откликнулись стоящие рядом сержанты и скауты.

Зифер закусил губу.

Нет. Шрайк знает, что делает. Он не может не знать. Он наверняка знает о взрывчатке. Или… если бы нашелся кто-то достаточно быстрый, чтобы найти его…

— Зид, — позвал Корвиде, словно услышав, о чем он думает.

— Так точно, сэр, — откликнулся скаут, и, сорвавшись с места, бросился прочь.

— Хоть бы приказ дослушал, сукин ты сын! — рявкнул ему вслед капитан.

Оглядываться Зифер не стал.


	6. Chapter 6

Полутемные коридоры базы были затянуты дымом, едко пахло гарью. Зифер перемахнул через обломки — видимо, здесь поработали фраг-гранаты, — и поспешил дальше.

Отряд капитана Шрайка должен быть зайти на территорию базы с юго-запада, со стороны складов. Зифер хорошо помнил расположение объектов на территории и возможные выходы. Капитан не зря позволил скаутам провести разведку предполагаемого места предстоящих боевых действий. Те, кто был со Шрайком в здании в моменты разговора с полковником Таррадасом — будь он трижды проклят! — поделились результатами визуального осмотра, и примерный план здания Зифер представлял себе отлично. Он помнил, о чем говорили на общем канале.

Значит, капитан должен быть где-то в южном крыле.

Несколько раз Зиферу встречались имперские гвардейцы, бегущие куда-то к выходам. Одному скауту было куда проще избежать боя, чем целому отряду. Гвардейцы пробегали мимо, и Зифер продолжал свой путь.

Он понятия не имел, сколько у него осталось времени, но бросить капитана не мог. В конце концов, если уж ему судьба умереть сегодня — значит, он умрет с чистой совестью.

Выскочив в центральный коридор, Зифер едва успел затормозить и метнулся обратно, прижимаясь спиной к стене.

Трое астартес в темной броне, испачканной чужой кровью и пылью, под которыми проступал рисунок в виде молний, стояли у одного из выходов.

Зифер затаил дыхание.

Повелители Ночи.

Хриплые низкие голоса, доносящиеся из динамиков воксов, говорили не на готике. Зифер прислушался, но так и не смог понять ни слова. Осторожно выглянув, он увидел, что один из трех противников направился прочь, а двое оставшихся зашагали к тем дверям, где притаился скаут. Зифер скользнул в тени, прижимаясь к полу, стараясь слиться с обломками и мусором, и задержал дыхание.

Десантники Хаоса вышли в коридор. Зифер видел сквозь обломки перепачканную броню.

Повелители Ночи остановились и о чем-то заговорили. Их голоса были спокойны, даже насмешливы.

Воздуха перестало хватать, и Зифер с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не сглотнуть.

Закончив разговор, Повелители Ночи направились прочь. Скаут с трудом дождался, пока их шаги замолкнут, и несколько мгновений судорожно пытался отдышаться.

Они его не заметили.

Они спокойны, а значит, в ближайшее время взрывать базу не собираются. Значит, у него еще есть время.

Выбравшись из обломков, Зифер свернул в коридор и побежал дальше.

Стены южного крыла были увешаны обрывками картин в обломках рам. Заляпанные кровью стенные панели были покрыты металлическими табличками с высеченными на них именами. Похоже, здесь проводили церемонии похорон и награждений.

Свернув в один из коридоров, Зифер сбавил шаг, и, крадучись, направился вперед, оглядываясь. Он не питал иллюзий на счет того, что сможет обнаружить капитана в тенях — но тот вполне может обнаружить его. А значит, все, что нужно — идти вперед.

Оставив позади два коридора, Зифер свернул в третий.

Шаг за шагом он осторожно шел вперед, всматриваясь в каждую тень. Чем больше Зифер присматривался, тем больше ему казалось, что в тенях кто-то есть — но каждый раз движение теней оказывалось всего лишь плодом его воображения.

Зифер дошел до дверей, из которых падал свет, и осторожно заглянул в проем.

В этот момент чья-то рука схватила его за плечо и резко развернула. Зифер судорожно вдохнул, когда его схватили за горло и прижали к стене. Визор уставившегося на него белоснежного шлема, изгвазданного в пыли, полыхал алым светом.

— Какого демона ты здесь делаешь, скаут? — прошипел динамик вокса.

— Капитан Шрайк, — Зифер пошевелился, пытаясь высвободиться из стального захвата руки в латной перчатке, — меня прислал капитан Корвиде.

— Корвиде отлично знает, что я здесь делаю.

— База заминирована, сэр. Нам нужно уходить.

Рука разжалась, и Зифер сполз по стене, вставая на ноги.

— Кем? — белое рыло шлема хищно повернулось из стороны в сторону, словно принюхиваясь.

— Полковником. Он готовился встретить противника, но не успел.

Из динамика вокса донеслось тихое проклятие.

— Связи нет, сэр, — продолжил Зифер. — Я пришел, чтобы предупредить вас.

— А голову ты подключить не пробовал? — прошипел вокс, и алый визор снова уставился на скаута. — Наш противник наверняка прекрасно знает об этом. И пока мы не разберемся с ним, никто ничего не взорвет. Я отдал приказ эвакуироваться при потере связи. А ты решил добавить мне проблем.

— Капитан, — начал было Зифер, но больше ничего сказать не успел. Совсем рядом раздался оглушительный грохот, и выход из коридора завалило обломками. Капитан и скаут с трудом удержались на ногах и автоматически приняли боевые стойки.

— Уходим отсюда, — резко бросил Шрайк, и, взяв скаута за плечо, увлек за собой, в проем.

После полумрака коридора зал, освещенный солнцем, смотрящим в широкие окна под потолком, показался слишком светлым. Зифер моргнул несколько раз, привыкая к свету.

Висящие на стенах пыльные знамена где-то обгорели, где-то были припорошены пылью. Обломки мебели то и дело попадались под ноги. Капитан и скаут осторожно проскользнули вдоль стены, направляясь к противоположному выходу.

С каждым шагом тревога внутри становилась все сильнее. Зифера не оставляло ощущение, что они с капитаном не одни. Он словно чувствовал чей-то взгляд, но сколь бы внимательно скаут не всматривался вверх, он ничего не видел, кроме освещенных солнцем осветительных блоков и перекладин.

Зифер поежился.

— Сэр, — тихо позвал он, — здесь кто-то есть.

— Я знаю, — откликнулся Шрайк. — И меня утомили эти игры.

Он жестом велел скауту оставаться на месте, и, распрямившись, уверенным шагом вышел на середину зала. Обломки мебели захрустели под бронированными сапогами. Шрайк расстегнул крепления шлема, и, стащив его, поднял голову и громко крикнул:

— Лэшкан! Может быть, ты покажешься, наконец? За эти дни мы достаточно наигрались, чтобы посмотреть друг другу в глаза!

Сверху зашуршало. Зифер поднял глаза, но так и не уследил, откуда спрыгнул еще один астартес в черной броне Гвардии Ворона. Шлема на нем не было, и, когда он поднял голову, Зифер вздрогнул. Он уже видел его.

Высокий черноволосый десантник, белолицый и черноглазый, выпрямился в полный рост. Судя по знакам отличия, его броня — или того, кому она принадлежала раньше, — была броней боевого брата. На магнитных креплениях держались силовые когти.

— Здравствуй, Кайваан, — проговорил по-киаварски десантник, странно растягивая согласные звуки, и усмехнулся, обнажив заточенные под острым углом зубы. — Давненько не виделись.

— Давно, — кивнул Шрайк. — Эта история тянется так долго, что ее пора заканчивать.

— Значит, мы закончим ее здесь и сейчас, — Лэшкан кивнул.

— Один на один, — с нажимом добавил Шрайк. — Мальчик уйдет.

— Ты не в том положении, чтобы ставить мне условия, Кайваан.

— Я не ставлю тебе условия, Лэшкан. Я ставлю тебя в известность, — ровно ответил капитан. — Мальчик отсюда уйдет.

— Что ж, — Лэшкан улыбнулся, снова демонстрируя острые зубы. — Пусть уходит. В конце концов, кто-то должен рассказать Третьей роте о героической гибели ее командира.

Шрайк, не оборачиваясь, махнул Зиферу рукой. Осторожно ступая и не поворачиваясь к Лэшкану спиной, скаут отошел к выходу из зала. Лэшкан неторопливо отцепил когти от креплений и надел их. По когтям Шрайка, отбросившего в сторону шлем, пробежали голубоватые искры.

Оба десантника встали друг напротив друга и приняли боевые стойки. Стойка Шрайка делала его похожим на приготовившегося к прыжку хищника, в то время как его оппонент больше напоминал змею, караулящую свою жертву, чтобы заглотнуть ее целиком. Поединщики несколько долгих секунд простояли, не двигаясь, словно выжидая, кто первый бросится в бой, и, наконец, плавно закружили друг напротив друга.

 

Выйдя в следующий коридор, Зифер огляделся по сторонам и, держась ближе к стене, заскользил к темнеющему впереди выходу. Пройдя немного, он услышал грохот бронированных сапог и лязг силовых когтей. Замерев, Зифер обеспокоенно прислушался. Звуки смолкли, чтобы спустя полсекунды возобновиться, и к лязгу примешался насмешливый голос.

_Кто-то же должен рассказать Третьей роте о героической гибели ее командира._

Скаут сжал зубы и поспешил вперед. Он должен уйти отсюда и добраться до своего отряда, или хотя бы до точки общего сбора. Он должен рассказать Корвиде о том, что здесь происходит. Он должен…

Позади что-то грохнуло, и Зифер остановился. Звуки, доносившиеся из зала, стихли, и скаут осторожно пробрался назад, заглядывая в проем.

Шрайк и его противник уже снова кружили друг напротив друга, не спеша бросаться в атаку. Осколки и обломки хрустели и трещали под их ногами.

Наконец, Лэшкан ударил первым, а ответный удар капитана Зифер рассмотреть уже не сумел — обе фигуры смазались в одно черное размытое пятно, с угрожающей скоростью двигающееся по залу, осыпая пол искрами. Лязг сыплющихся друг за другом ударов слился в один долгий звук. Пятно то распадалось на два, то снова сливалось в одно. Угрожающий рык Лэшкана вплетался в лязг когтей, капитан молча парировал его удары и наносил свои.

Зифер замер, не в силах оторвать глаз от поединка. Оба противника стоили друг друга, и смертельный танец, который едва можно было рассмотреть в подробностях, пугал и завораживал.

Шрайка недаром считали лучшим из лучших среди Гвардии Ворона.

Ритмичный лязг споткнулся, и капитан начал теснить своего противника. Лэшкан отступал, больше парируя чужие удары, чем нанося свои. То ли устал, то ли что-то задумал. Подумавший о том же, Шрайк переключился со смертельных ударов на обманки, экономя силы. Лэшкан, поняв, что обмануть Шрайка уже не получится, снова начал наносить отчаянные удары в полную силу. Теперь теснил уже он.

Едва уловимое, подлое движение Зифер скорее угадал, чем увидел — Шрайк сбился с ритма, отшатываясь, и Лэшкан, нанося удары когтями и ногами, заставлял его отступать все дальше и дальше.

Зифер вздрогнул, когда капитан пропустил удар, и когти Лэшкана с чавканьем вошли в его доспех. Выдрав когти, тот добавил несколько ударов ногами, и Шрайк рухнул на землю. Под ним что-то жалобно хрустнуло.

Лэшкан бросился вперед, ударяя его ногой по голове, и вонзил когти еще раз. Шрайк хрипло вдохнул, когда когти пригвоздили его руку к полу.

Зифер облизнул пересохшие губы, чувствуя металлический привкус. То ли показалось, то ли и правда прокусил от напряжения — сейчас это было неважно. Едва соображая, что делает, он одним коротким и неслышным движением вытащил из набедренного крепления нож, и, стараясь ступать как можно мягче, устремился вперед.

_Мягче,_ _rayevenni, мягче. Видишь? Ты пытаешься держать равновесие, но в такой позе ты его не удержишь. Согни колени. Да, вот так. Расслабь спину, балансируй локтями. Работают локти. Только локти. Балансируешь, бьешь. Попробуй._

Переступая через обломки, Зифер подходил все ближе и ближе. Ладонь вспотела, и он крепче стиснул нож.

_Еще, еще. Молодец. Чувствуешь, что так проще? Отлично, перераспределяй силы на легкость, не напрягайся так, ты становишься тяжелее. Напряжены должны быть только мышцы ног. В доспехах это будет сложнее, придется потренироваться. А пока пользуйся тем, что ты скаут._

Ударивший еще раз, Лэшкан замер над лежащим на земле Шрайком, то ли наслаждаясь представшим ему зрелищем, то ли ожидая малейшего движения. Он хотел, чтобы Шрайк открыл глаза и увидел свою смерть?

Неважно.

_Тяни носок. Это как танец,_ _rayevenni. Лови ритм. Твое дыхание, твои сердца, дыхание и шаги твоего противника. Сколько шагов ему осталось? С какой скоростью он идет? Шагай вместе с ним, чтобы он не слышал твоих шагов. Мягче._

Восемь шагов. Еще восемь шагов, и можно будет нанести удар.

Зифер сжал нож до побелевших костяшек и сделал первый шаг. Он не боялся — ни за себя, ни за капитана, — и не чувствовал ни азарта, ни ярости.

Внутри было пусто, а его голова была холодной.

Раз… Два…

Шрайк зашипел, ощутив боль, и зашевелился.

Три... Четыре... Пять…

Лэшкан занес когти, готовясь нанести последний удар.

Шесть… Семь…

Восемь.

Зифер бесшумно оттолкнулся от земли и бросился вперед.

 

Перед глазами постепенно прояснялось. Шрайк несколько раз моргнул — зал вокруг явно станцевал что-то веселое, пока капитан был без сознания, и теперь дотанцовывал последние па, качаясь и кружась. Шрайк зашипел, чувствуя, как боевой адреналин уступает место боли от ударов Лэшкана.

Нет. Они закончат эту долгую историю сегодня, но не так.

Шрайк поднял глаза и увидел, как Лэшкан занес когти.  Дернувшись, как от удара, он тут же взрыкнул и развернулся, отталкивая тонкую черную тень, выметнувшуюся откуда-то сбоку.

Шрайк сжал зубы и попытался встать на ноги, глядя, как Лэшкан наносит один удар за другим. Дважды когти с лязгом напоролись на скаутский нож, третьего раза тот не выдержал, и Зифер отбросил обломки ножа, уворачиваясь от метящего ему в голову удара. Потом еще раз, и еще, и еще — он кружил вокруг Лэшкана, не уходя далеко и не подходя близко.

Но так не могло продолжаться долго. Пропустив очередной удар, Зифер с трудом удержался на ногах и вскрикнул, когда лезвия когтей ударили его по груди. Он отшатнулся, чудом избежав смерти, и когти оставили четыре глубоких полосы, пропоров нагрудник. Лэшкан ударил ногой, добавил когтями, и скаут отлетел на несколько метров, с грохотом рухнув в кучу обломков.

Лэшкан обернулся, и его глаза округлились, когда он увидел перед собой Шрайка.

На мгновение капитан увидел свое отражение в его черных глазах, такое же бледнолицее и черноглазое. Он не сомневался, что Лэшкан видит то же самое.

И что это будет последнее, что он увидит.

Силовые когти с чавканьем отсекли верхнюю половину головы, и Шрайка окатило чужой кровью. Тело Лэшкана мешком упало на пол, когти еще несколько раз конвульсивно дернулись, словно тот силился встать, и замерли.

Шрайк судорожно выдохнул, рухнув на колено. Плечо и руку жгло огнем, кровь стучала в ушах. Регенерация астартес работала изо всех оставшихся сил, останавливая кровотечение, но поврежденные мышцы болели и каждый вдох давался с трудом. Поднявшись на ноги, Шрайк подошел к лежащему поодаль скауту, и снова опустился на одно колено, снимая перчатку. Коснувшись жилки на тонкой бледной шее, Шрайк нахмурился. Отстегнув с крепления легкий болтер, капитан проверил его работоспособность и, подобрав безвольное тело скаута, перекинул его через раненое плечо. Взяв болтер в здоровую руку, Шрайк тяжело поднялся на ноги и направился к выходу.

 

***

 

Солнце перевалило зенит и скрылось за наступающими с запада облаками. Оно еще судорожно высовывало из-за кромки туч яркие лучи, но земля внизу уже тонула в мрачных преддождевых сумерках.

Последняя группа добралась до точки сбора через двадцать минут после того, как туда пришли Корвиде и его скауты.

В общей сложности с базы сумели эвакуировать две трети одной из гвардейских рот и половину второй. Люди были утомлены и напуганы, некоторые ранены — десантниками или же собственными собратьями, потерявшими от ужаса голову. Апотекарии сбивались с ног, оказывая помощь раненым Гвардейцам Ворона и смертным солдатам, то и дело подключая к работе тех, кто избежал травм и более—менее уверенно держался на ногах.

— Вам удалось восстановить связь? — спросил Корвиде у возившихся с передатчиками технодесантников. На экранах портативных когитаторов отображался процесс настройки, смотрящийся зависшим на одной позиции.

— Пока нет, сэр, — покачал головой один из технодесантников. — Глушитель достаточно мощный.

Корвиде нахмурился, и, отойдя в сторону, без особой надежды на успех попытался настроить канал вокса. Тот раздраженно трещал статикой и пощелкивал, пытаясь отыскать подходящую частоту.

Корвиде понимал, что все их попытки настроить связь здесь обречены на провал, если не отправить диверсионную группу, чтобы отыскать и уничтожить заглушающие устройства. Им нужно уходить отсюда, выйти из зоны воздействия и вызвать «теневые ястребы», чтобы вернуться в лагерь и отозвать остальные отряды. Их работа на этой базе закончена, противник, согласно докладам, уничтожен, а ремонт и разминирование — уже не их головная боль.

Осталось убедиться, что отряд «Аукепс» вернулся в полном составе.

Или хотя бы — что Корвиде должен взять командование на себя.

Шрайк, варп тебя раздери, где тебя носит так долго?

Жив ли он вообще?

Жив ли Зифер, эта вечная заноза в командирской заднице?

Вспомнив о скауте, Корвиде нахмурился. В том, что Зифер удрал, была его вина, и если все кончится плохо — кровь мальчишки будет на его руках.

Вокс затрещал статикой, защелкал, словно кто-то пытался выйти на связь. На долю секунды Корвиде показалось, что он слышит голос.

— Кайваан? — позвал он, пытаясь настроить частоту. — Кайваан, ответь! Ты слышишь меня?

Не дождавшись ничего, кроме щелчков статики, Корвиде закрыл канал.

— Сэр! — позвали сбоку, и капитан обернулся и вопросительно поднял брови, глядя на подошедшего технодесантника.

— Связи нет, сэр. Попытки восстановления успехом не увенчались. Какие будут дальнейшие указания?

— Ждем еще немного, затем уходим. Передайте остальным — пятнадцатиминутная готовность. По истечении этого срока я принимаю на себя командование отрядом «Аукепс».

— Есть, сэр.

Технодесантник развернулся и зашагал прочь.

Корвиде проводил его угрюмым взглядом, и, сверившись с хроно, направился проверить часовых, охраняющих точку сбора. Ни десять, ни пятнадцать минут ожидания уже, похоже, ничего не решат. Миссия закончена — для всех ли? Смог ли Шрайк воплотить задуманное? И кого-то из Третьей теперь назначат командиром?..

Небо потемнело, и лес затих. Где-то поодаль зачирикала птица, слишком весело и громко, и умолкла, когда сверху глухо зарокотало.

Патрулирующие периметр десантники отдали честь, заметив приближающегося капитана. Тот перекинулся с ними парой бессмысленных вопросов, сообщил о времени эвакуации, и уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, когда из глубины зарослей послышался треск веток — словно сквозь лес ломилось какое-то животное.

Часовые слаженно вскинули оружие. Корвиде настороженно прищурился, всматриваясь в тонущие в сумерках заросли, и поднял руку.

— Не стрелять. Свои.

Шаги становились ближе, и спустя несколько мгновений из-за деревьев показался огромный черный силуэт.

— Кайваан! — Корвиде поспешил навстречу. Лицо капитана Третьей было залито кровью из пореза на лбу и разбитого носа. Черные доспехи влажно лоснились. Рассмотрев безвольное тело, кулем висящее на плече Шрайка, Корвиде помрачнел.

— Ты..?

— Потом, — хрипло оборвал его Шрайк. — Где Скраундер?

— Здесь, неподалеку, — Корвиде махнул рукой в сторону. — Я помогу тебе.

— Я жив, Нарем, — выдохнул Шрайк. — Веди.

Капитан Десятой кивнул, и первым зашагал вперед.


	7. Chapter 7

Сначала вокруг не было ничего, кроме темноты. Потом появилась боль — или она появилась потом, после того, как вокруг зазвучали голоса? Кажется, когда темнота прояснилась ненадолго, Зифер сумел рассмотреть чьи-то лица. Но он не был уверен, что ему это не приснилось. А потом вокруг снова стало темно.

И очень больно.

Затем боль начала утихать, и вокруг осталась одна темнота.

А потом и она рассеялась.

Зифер всматривался в ровную белизну перед глазами, пытаясь хоть за что-нибудь зацепиться взглядом. Не получалось.

Он умер?

Он упрямо мотнул тут же загудевшей головой и снова присмотрелся к белизне. На ровном белом полотне стали проступать сегменты, делящие его на ровные прямоугольники, и датчики, подмигивающие синими огоньками. Сквозь мерный гул в ушах, словно сквозь шум воды, прорезался тихий и ровный писк.

Зифер посмотрел на датчики и сообразил, что это потолок. Повернувшись, он увидел светло-серую боковину корпуса аппарата, издававшего писк.

Зифер попробовал пошевелиться и писк стал чуть интенсивнее, но потом снова выровнялся. Левую половину груди обожгло болью, и Зифер зашипел сквозь зубы, но приподнялся, осматриваясь. Ребра чуть давила тугая повязка. Коснувшись пальцами того места, где когти Лэшкана оставили глубокие борозды, скаут обнаружил, что под повязкой что-то есть, по всей видимости, компресс с заживляющим составом. Анестетики медленно отпускали, и ребра ныли на выдохе. На самой руке обнаружился датчик пульса.

Вторая койка пустовала, в палате не было ни души, кроме самого Зифера.

Он попытался сесть, чувствуя, как тупая боль тянет пострадавшие мышцы. Сколько он пролежал здесь? И где оно, это «здесь»? Апотекарион похож на тот, что находился на борту флагмана Третьей роты. Значит, они уже покинули Энне?

За дверью послышались шаги и голоса — кто-то оживленно спорил о чем-то. Один из участников разговора на чем-то настаивал, второй смеялся, третий вворачивал замечания, заставляя первого умолкать, а второго отвечать что-то. Голоса приблизились к двери, спор оборвался, и его участники, похоже, разошлись. Двери зашипели, открываясь, и Зифер подался вперед, забыв о боли в ребрах.

— Капитан?

— Ложись, — махнул рукой Шрайк, закрывая за собой дверь. Он подошел ближе, и, подтащив ногой одинокий табурет, стоявший сбоку, уселся на него. Привычного табарда на капитане не было, рукава черной водолазки были поддернуты, обнажая на одной из рук перевязку до самого локтя. Зифер улегся обратно, морщась от ноющей боли, мешавшей дышать.

— Раз ты очнулся, то в ближайшее время изведешься от любопытства. Поэтому я здесь, — проговорил Шрайк, опираясь локтями на колени, и разминая пальцы раненой руки.

— Если вы здесь, значит, Лэшкан мертв? — спросил скаут.

Шрайк кивнул.

— Расскажите мне о нем, сэр, — попросил Зифер. — Вы хорошо его знали, судя по всему?

— Не могу сказать, что знал Лэшкана Кааша хорошо, но достаточно, чтобы узнавать его по почерку, — ответил капитан. — Он был командиром боевого отряда Повелителей Ночи, мы пересекались с ним несколько раз, и каждый раз наши встречи заканчивались боевыми ничьими. Пару раз он удирал в последний момент, несколько раз нас прервали.

— На нем была броня Гвардии Ворона.

— Он снял ее с одного из моих подчиненных несколько десятков лет назад. У меня к нему был достаточно долгий личный счет, как и у него ко мне. Но я не думал, что его убийство разделю с кем-то еще, — капитан улыбнулся уголком рта, и Зифер улыбнулся в ответ.

— Сэр, я…

— Именно об этом я и собирался с тобой поговорить. Ты подвел меня, Зифер, — проговорил капитан, и ровно перечислил, загибая пальцы, — ты нарушил приказ о невмешательстве в мою миссию. Ты не стал слушать Корвиде. Ты нарушил приказ об общем отступлении. Ты подставил меня, вынудив обнаружить себя перед Лэшканом. Ты нарушил мой приказ, когда я велел тебе уходить.

Загнутые при перечислении пальцы сложились в кулак, и Шрайк выразительно подсунул его под самый нос скаута.

— Пять раз, Зифер. Пять гребаных раз.

— Сэр, я…

— И перестань перебивать командира, когда он тебя отчитывает, — холодно одернул его Шрайк. Зифер отвел глаза, и капитан, подцепив его за подбородок, заставил повернуть голову обратно.

— В глаза мне смотри. Пять раз не выполнить приказ — это слишком много, чтобы я тебе это спустил. Даже с учетом твоей, несомненно, ощутимой помощи. Замечательная кость моим недоброжелателям, а? Теперь они скажут, что Шрайк такой паршивый наставник, что не смог научить одного, отдельно взятого и чересчур упрямого вороненка элементарным вещам? Командир приказывает — ты отвечаешь «есть, сэр». Это понятно?

— Да, сэр, — тихо ответил Зифер.

— Прекрати разводить сырость.

— Я не плачу, сэр.

— Но ты готов начать. Ты ожидал, что я тебя начну благодарить?

— Нет, сэр.

— О чем ты думал, Зифер? О чем ты думал, варп тебя раздери?

— О том, что вам может понадобиться помощь, сэр. С учетом форс-мажорных обстоятельств…

— Я не совсем понял тебя, Зифер. Ты счел, что мне, капитану, может понадобиться помощь скаута? Не другого капитана, не сержантов, не боевых братьев, а одного скаута? Это ты сейчас так аккуратно принизил все мои боевые навыки?

— Нет, сэр, я… — с жаром начал скаут, и Шрайк покачал головой.

— Запомни одно простое правило, раз уже тебе нужно, чтобы капитан роты озвучил его тебе персонально. Личные чувства не должны доминировать над служебным долгом ни при каких обстоятельствах. Ты понял меня?

— Да, сэр.

— Твои боевые навыки могли бы позволить тебе получить черный панцирь и силовой доспех в ближайшее время. А теперь подумай о том, какой боевой брат из тебя выйдет. Мне нужны лучшие из лучших, Зифер. А не бомбы замедленного действия, способные послать весь план к демонам в самый ответственный момент.

— Я прошу прощения, сэр. Это больше не повторится.

— Пожалуй, что да, — кивнул Шрайк, вставая на ноги. — Второй раз тебе вряд ли так повезет. Что бы ты сказал, если бы твоя удача отказала тебе? «Простите меня, сэр»?

— Сэр, я… — Зифер поднял голову, но капитан жестом велел ему умолкнуть.

— Не сотрясай воздух зря, я прекрасно представляю себе все, что ты имеешь мне сообщить. А теперь я прошу тебя — если приказы тебя не устраивают, — слушайся хотя бы апотекария. Мы возвращаемся на Киавар, и ты нужен мне на ногах к тому моменту, когда мы прибудем туда.

— Есть, сэр, — кивнул Зифер.

Шрайк кивнул в ответ, и, развернувшись, вышел из палаты.

 

— Тебе не кажется, что ты, кхм, слегка перегнул? — поинтересовался Корвиде, когда они шагали по коридору, ведущему к выходу из апотекариона.

— Хвалить его сейчас было бы непедагогично, — ответил Шрайк.

— Но и чихвостить в таком объеме было, на мой взгляд, не совсем правильно. Парень, конечно, виноват, и виноват серьезно, но вообще-то он спас тебе жизнь, если ты вдруг забыл об этом. Думаю, если бы Туне был жив сейчас, ему бы тоже нашлось, что тебе сказать.

— Ты предлагаешь мне вернуться и показательно простить его? — подчеркнуто вежливым тоном осведомился Шрайк, не поворачиваясь.

— Это лишнее, но в следующий раз ты мог бы быть и помягче. Конечно, ты и тактичность — это как Зифер и мозги, только знаете о существовании друг друга, но никогда не виделись, — продолжил капитан Десятой роты, игнорируя выразительный взгляд капитана Третьей. — Но с нотациями ты вполне мог и подождать. Парню и так досталось.

— Мне нужно, чтобы он поправился как можно скорее, — Шрайк поморщился, потирая занывшую грудь в том месте, где под водолазкой пряталась повязка. — А он теперь через голову прыгнет, чтобы реабилитироваться в моих глазах.

— Ты собираешься дать ему еще один шанс?

— Для того чтобы пережить вживление черного панциря, Нарем, реципиент должен быть абсолютно здоров. Поэтому, если Зифер хочет получить силовой доспех по прибытию на Киавар, ему следует выполнять всем указания Скраундера.

— Силовой доспех? — Корвиде недоуменно нахмурился. — Ты же только что сказал, что…

— Я сказал, что мне нужны лучшие из лучших, — Шрайк едва заметно улыбнулся. — Боевые навыки Зифера позволяют ему присоединиться к числу лучших. Он талантлив, быстро схватывает, быстро двигается, отлично дерется, смел и достаточно инициативен, чтобы действовать самостоятельно. Ему тесно в скаутах, Нарем. Его пора принимать в ряды боевых братьев, и натаскивать в настоящем бою. Ему нечего делать в разведке. Или ты что-то имеешь против?

— Я? — округлил глаза Корвиде.

— А я тем более не вижу ни одной причины, которая могла бы этому помешать. Во-первых, мальчик действительно хорош и по праву заслужил свой доспех. А во-вторых, каким бы бессердечным ублюдком вы бы меня не считали, тем не менее, я знаю, что такое благодарность. И умею расставлять акценты в докладах командованию. А сейчас — как ты смотришь на то, чтобы выпить вина в честь оплаты старых долгов?

— Кто-то только что говорил о том, что надо слушаться апотекариев. Насколько я слышал, они запретили тебе употреблять любые токсины.

— Один кубок вина для организма астартес — это не токсины, — ответил Шрайк.

— Представляю, какое будет лицо у Зифера, когда я притащу в апотекарион его наставника, павшего жертвой собственной непокорности. Имей в виду, я специально занесу тебя к нему, чтобы он на тебя полюбовался.

— Сначала принеси, — усмехнулся Шрайк.

Капитаны переглянулись и рассмеялись, ускоряя шаг.

 


End file.
